What You Mean To Me
by springjasmine91
Summary: This is the sequel to Now That I Have You. This is a love story between two childhood friends who separated and fate had them meeting each other at the one place that they truly loved the most; Camp Rock. See how their love blooms for the better.
1. Trailer

**What You Mean To Me**

This is the sequel that I Have You

A new love story

Between two best friends

Who fell in love

_Showing a guy and a girl have their first kiss_

They fell apart as one of them have to leave

_Showing one of them in the car waving goodbye_

They thought they'd never see each other again.

But fate has other plans for them

As they meet again

At a very special place

_Showing the guy and the girl meeting at the camp looking surprised at each other_

They both have something in common

Music.

_Showing the both of them singing a duet_

Will their love last?

Or will they fall apart?

Starring:

Jordin Pruitt as Anna Katelynne Gray

Austin Butler as Grayer Mitchel

Joanna Levesque as Sandra Black

Emily Osment as Andrea Johnson

Demi Lovato as Mitchie Gray

Joe Jonas as Shane Gray

Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn

Nick Jonas as Nate

Kevin Jonas as Jason

Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Ella

Jasmine Richards as Peggy

AN: Hey guys. What do u think of da trailer. i knoe its short but dun worry the story will be really great. i promise u 110%. u can count on me! "pointing at self" okay...Will update ASAP! Thnx.

ranimohd91


	2. A New Beginning, Camp Rock

Chapter 1: A New Beginning, Camp Rock

It was a bright sunny day on the first day of Summer. Mitchie Gray drove her 17 year old daughter to the famous camp, Camp Rock. Behind the driver's seat a little baby girl sleeping soundly in her baby carrier. Her name is Angela Michelle Gray. She was born on the eve of Mitchie's 28th birthday and now at the age of a year and ¾ she is just an average adorable little girl. Anna was 10 at the time when Angie was born. Shane fainted (again) when she told him the news and Anna laughed at her dad every single time it was mentioned.

Mitchie brought Anna to spent the whole Summer at Camp Rock. Anna looks exactly like Mitchie but she also has a little of her features from her dad. They arrived at the Camp Rock ground and was introduced by Mitchie to the Camp Director, Brown Cesario who welcome them. He showed Anna where to register herself in while Mitchie, who carried little Angela on her hips chatted along with Brown. When Anna was registering she thought she saw someone from a distant. She went to the lake and saw who the person is.

The one person who she really thought she'd never ever going to see again "Grayer?" she called him and the guy turned around and surprised to see her too "Anna?" and simultaneously they said together "What are you doing here?" and they laughed and Anna answered the question "My parents are forcing me to join in fun here. What about you?" and Grayer smiled and said "Well my dad wants me to spent time at a camp. He wants me to go to basketball camp but I said I want to come here. So here I am" he smiled at her.

"Wow" she said "Yeah." and there was an awkward silence between the two of them. "So" he said and she said "So…." and they both smiled trying to break the awkward silence between them. "Well I guess I'll see you later" Anna said "Yeah. See you later Anna" and waved goodbye as Anna went back to the direction of her cabin. "Later Anna" he mumbled as he sees her go in her cabin with her luggage.

The next day, the camp activities are included Vocal Lesson, Dance and Choreography, Hip Hop and other activities too. During the first lesson which is Vocal, Brown Cesario teaches the class and ask for a volunteer. Everyone's hands held up high including Anna's. "You" he pointed at her and she stood up and walk in front of the class "Now, please sing" he said and sang a song she once wrote quite some time ago. When she entered High School for the first time and she was all alone without her two best friends around her.

You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back

Grayer who was walking pass the class heard someone singing a beautiful song. He stopped walking and stood by the wall listening to the beautiful voice.

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

He tried to peek inside by the surrounding was too blurry to see. So he gave up and just listen.

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

After she finished singing the song there was a huge applause. "Well done. That was beautiful. Please take a seat. Now who else want to take a shot" and someone from the back put his hands up and Brown spotted him "You. Come up here and sing a song" and the guy went in front of the class and started singing.

"I must find that girl" Grayer said as he take a good look of her features. He walked away from the class and headed to Hip Hop class. He wasn't paying much attention when he bumped into someone "Oh, sorry" he said and the person said "No problem. Its cool." the person smiled at him and he fake a smile "I'm Josh Andrews" (AN: okay I let u guess who the person is. A clue; Twilight Saga he's one of the wolf…whoever guessed it right will received a sneak peak of the next chapter) "Grayer….Mitchel" and they shook hands "What's up? You seem out of this world?" and Grayer sighed.

Josh knew "Don't worry. You can tell me" and Grayer sighed again "Its…..complicated" he said "Its okay. I'm here for ya. Now tell me. What's wrong with you dude? You seem down" and Grayer said "Well I was thinking of this girl." and Josh smirked "Oh, girl trouble, okay tell. What's up" and Grayer said "Well I heard her sing and I felt kindda weird." and Josh crinkled his eyebrows "Okay? Then?" and Grayer sighed again "I don't know. I feel like my guts are telling me to find that girl." and Josh jumped "Whoa! Dude. Hold it. You are willing to find her even ought you have know idea who she is?" and Grayer nodded "Dude! Your tough. All I wanna say is good luck dude. Hope you find her" and patetd Grayer's shoulders as the teacher teaches them how to do hip hop to an upbeat song.

At another side of camp, Anna was at the big lake just staring at the water below her. She let out sigh as she strummed her guitar and started singing a song her mom once sang not so long ago.

Always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me, this is me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

She sighed and picked herself up from the ground she was sitting on and decide to walk to her cabin to find her two best friends Sandra and Andrea gossiping in the cabin "Hey" she said as she came in through the door "Hey" the two girls said and saw the sad look on Anna's face "Anna, what's wrong?" Sandra ask pulling Anna to her bed where herself and Andrea was on. Anna sighed and said "Yeah….I'm okay…." and Sandra and Andrea gave her a look "Yeah right. Now tell us. What's up?" Andrea now said as she held Anna's hand and Anna sighed again. "I just don't want to be here. Right now. I miss my family too much." and the two best friends rolled their eyes.

"Is that all? Come on. You know you can do better than that reason." and Anna looked up at the two friends and said "Oh alright. Well…" and Sandra and Andrea came closer as Anna said "I met someone from our past yesterday." and the two girls wrinkled their eyebrows "Who?" they ask her and Anna said "Grayer" and the two girls gasped "He's here?" Sandra said "Wow…so what did you two say to each other?" Andrea ask her and Anna told what happened yesterday. The two girls ask "Wow…..so you just left him there. He didn't say anything else?"

"No. I didn't say anything. Now will you two lay off. I wanna get some rest" and the two best friends sees Anna went in the bathroom leaving them alone in the room "Wow. Must be awkward for them." Andrea said "Yeah. You know. Anna once told me before he left that she had a slight crush on him" Sandra said and Andrea said "No. Then what happened?" and leaned closer to Andrea's ear and whispered "she was crushed when he told her she was leaving him. After they said goodbye. You know that charm bracelet he gave her. She flushed it down the toilet bowl" and Andrea said "No. Then what happened?"

But before Sandra could say anything Anna came out from the bathroom and went to sit at her bed. "There's no need to gossip about me" she said coldly to the two best friends. I know you guys" and the two girls said "ppphhhs, heck no. we were…er…gossiping about how hot Sterling Knight is, right Andy?" Sandra said elbowing Andrea "Uhhh, yeah. Yeah, he's 10x hotter than Taylor Lautner" (AN: LOL! Sorry Taylor Lautner and Sterling Knight fans…just…they are just trying to hide their true gossip.) and Anna said "Yeah, whatever" and went under the covers. A few minutes later, they heard a soft sob. Slowly the two girls look at each other and went to Anna's bed "Anna" Andrea said slowly "Are you okay?"

They heard a soft sob coming from under the covers "No" and heard a sniff. Andrea pulled out a tissue from her bag and passed it under the covers. Anna took the tissue and blew her nose. She continued sobbing and Sandra started singing

I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can  
To Help You Break Out Of This Spell  
I See You Following your Crowd  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In  
But If Your Gonna Find Yourself  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within

Andrea followed as they sang the bridge

Hold On To What You Believe

Anna came out from under the covers with tears still in her eyes as the two friends sang

I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
Never Far Behind

I Am Sending You A Message  
Don't ever Think That It's Too Late  
When You Care About Someone  
There is always room for change  
you're allowed to make mistakes  
it's a part of every life  
I Don't See you any different  
The Truth Is Shining In Your Eyes

They shared a hug as the two best friends sang the bridge again

Hold On To What You Believe

I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
Never Far Behind

You Can Take Your Time  
And I Know  
From My Heart

I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be here waiting  
Waiting by my side  
God  
Is Never Far Behind

I Am Sending you a message

Anna wiped away her tears and smiled for the first time and that really relieved them both "Thanks guys. You are the bestest friends I always have" and they shared a hug. "Your most welcome" the two girls said together. Things turns out to get better after all for Anna. It will get even better soon.

AN: Hey guys. i hope u like this first chapter, i knoe i did...LOL! so plz review and tell me wht u think......da first one to guess who the guys Grayer met during Hip Hop class is gets a sneak peek of the next chapter (if i did get any ideas on how to start it) so plz review....okay and thnx for reading my story. hope u will enjoy the story.

ranimohd91


	3. Looking For The Girl With Music

Chapter 2: Looking For The Girl with Music

Grayer stood at the lake and started to strum. He took a deep breath and started to sing

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear  
But I'll be your hero

cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
then I'll be your hero  
oohh I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero  
yeah, I'll be your hero  
yeah, I'll be your hero  
HERO.

"Wow." he heard someone say and he turned around and saw her "Anna?" and Anna smiled at him and sat beside him "That was beautiful" and he smiled "Yeah. I know" "Who is it?" she ask him and he said "I don't know. A girl. I heard her sing the other day and it seem like she was down so I want to make her feel happier so I wrote it just for her. I hope I can find her before Final Jam" he sighed "That's cool. Well I wish you luck on finding the girl." she said and patted his hand. She stood up and walked away. She had a feeling that the girl he was looking for was her. "He just have to wait" Anna thought as she walked back to her cabin where she sees her two best friends Sandra and Andrea on their bed painting their toenails. "Hey guys" she said excitedly. "Wow. Someone seems very happy today" Sandra said "Yeah. What's up?" Andrea ask and Anna sat on the beside the two friends.

"Guess what I found out today?" Anna said ""What?" the two friends said "Grayer Mitchel wrote a song…for me" she laughed out loud while the two friends jaws went wide "What?!" the both said and Anna nodded "Yeah, he said he heard a girl sang a sad song awhile ago and he wants to cheer her up. I had a gut feeling that girl was me" and the two friends look at each other astonished with the discovery. "Well are you gonna tell him? Andrea ask "Yeah Anna, are ya?" and Anna shook her head and said "Someday I will. I have a plan; I need your talents girls" and they all discussed the plan. It will be a good plan. She can tell. Anna smiled as she slept that night.

During the few days before Final Jam, Anna, Sandra and Andrea put like clues for Grayer and his friend Josh. "This is gonna be awesome" they high fived as they waited for the right time for Grayer to arrive at the scene and there lays a clue for him. The clue was in form of letters that include of lyrics from her favourite song that tells him how to find her. The whole few days were tiring for Grayer as he knew that he was getting closer to find the mystery girl. He can feel it. He kept the songs letters, he called them and placed the safely under his bed in his suitcase. In the middle of the night he will read the lyrics of the songs and try to find out who the person be. He didn't even guessed that once, he and Anna shared a good talent in poetry and such so they will only know how to tell each other each other's secret.

One day, just a day before Final Jam he decided to swim and try to relax. His head kept on thinking of the voice of the mystery girl. "I gotta find her" he said to himself as he swam a few miles away from land. He was swimming around by the edge of the lake, when he heard the voice, again. He listened carefully as this time the singer sung a happy song.

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

Grayer came out from the water and followed the voice. He tried to find the source of the voice by much to his dismay he cannot locate it anywhere. He just listen to the song

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

Grayer walked back to his cabin still bewildered by the voice. He was really fascinated and really wants to know is the girl behind that beautiful voice. He slept that night thinking of the song he heard. Especially the first song he heard her sing. He slept dreaming of the song in his head that night. He hope he'd get to see who is the mystery girl behind the beautiful voice was.

AN: hi. Well that's chapter 2. i knoe its kindda short but well i had trouble thinking of ideas. thought of adding da part abt final jam. But heck i can do dat in da next chapter. Well for now plz review and tell me wht u think. thnx for reading. :D

ranimohd91


	4. Final Jam and Fall In Love

Chapter 3: Final Jam, Find The Girl and Fall In Love

Finally it was the day they've all been waiting for; Final Jam. (AN: insert loud scream here)Anna woke up bright and early that morning with a huge smile on her face as she and the girls got ready for the Final Jam. At the other side of camp, Grayer was pacing back and forth in his cabin while Josh and his other friend, Nick Tyler (AN: guess who this guy is…..a clue; he once co-starred with Demi in a comedy sitcom on Disney) who was looking up at the ceiling "Dude!" Josh said stopping Grayer from pacing "Relax. She will show up" he assured the friend and Grayer ask "Are you sure she'll show up? What if all these looking for the mystery is just a prank? Huh! What do you think of that?" he ask defending himself "Dude. Chill. I was just sayin. Jeeez" and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry dude, just to tense. Am really nervous to meet her" Grayer said. The two friends look at each other and Josh said "Dude. I'm sure it'll be okay. Relax" and Nick pulled Grayer to the bed and said "Yeah dude. Why are you so hung up on this. You should be having fun." and Grayer sighed again "Yeah you're right. Well.." he look at the time and it says 2.30pm "I guess we better prep for our performance." he stood up from the bed and walked to the door. He look back at the two friends "Are you to coming o not?" he ask them and they stumbled out of bed and out the door following Grayer to the Concert Hall where there are many parents coming in.

One of them is Shane, Mitchie and Angela. Caitlyn came with Nate and their son; Noah while Jason came with Ella. They all at together. Mitchie was feeling excited "I miss being here" she whispered and Shane smirked "Yeah, I know" he replied. Little Angela gurgled as Shane tickled his daughter's feet. "I hope putting Anna here make a difference." Mitchie said "I know she'd had a blast here. I know I did" he said smiling. Then Brown Cesario came onstage with a mic "Typical of Brown" Shane snickered "Shane…be nice" Mitchie said and continue to listen to Brown talk "Ladies and Gentleman. Boys and Girls. Welcome to Final Jam" and there was a huge applause. For our first performance introducing with her song Baby Its You by Sandra Black" and Sandra came onstage and starts to sing her song.

OoooohhaaaahhhhhOhhhaaaahhhh.......

Can somebody explain to me  
Why everybody is trying to be  
Living like a celebrity  
Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.

Cause that's me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby  
Having you is enough

You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah

It doesn't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinning on the side and  
It doesn't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
That's cool but I'm lookin for more  
Its your love that my heart beats for.

Cause thats me  
Don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time.

You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah

.......

You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah

Yeah Yeah Yeaey Yeahey Ye Ye Yeay......

She curtsied and walked backstage where her two best friends praised her "You were awesome" Andrea said "You were great!" Anna said "Thanks guys" and now presenting Josh Andrews!" and Josh came onstage and sang his own song.

On a long dark road, nothin playing but the radio.  
Switching on a song that starts out slow, again.  
It takes me back, to the summer where we first met.  
You're a sound that I can't forget, yeah.

And hey, by the way, I don't care if it rains all day.  
Melody gets me through, when I'm thinking of you.  
I've been gone for so long, hear that song and it feels like  
I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.  
Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.  
I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.  
Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.  
Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.  
Turn it up for me.

From town to town, I tell the static try to keep it down.  
Turn the dial, lookin all around for you.  
Everywhere I go, I hear you hiding in the dashboard glove.  
I mumbled through the lyrics, I don't know, yeah.

And hey, by the way, I don't care if it rains all day.  
Melody gets me through, when I'm thinking of you.  
I've been gone for so long, hear that song and it feels like  
I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.  
Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.  
I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.  
Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.  
Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.

Turn your love up for me, when I need you to be  
Right here with me, everywhere in between.  
Turn it up for me, turn it up, turn it up for me.  
Turn your love up for me, when I need you to be  
Right here with me, everywhere in between.  
Turn it up for me, turn it up, turn it up for me.

Whoa, whoa oh oh oh.  
Whoa oh oh oh.  
Whoa oh oh oh.  
Whoa, whoa oh oh oh.  
Whoa oh oh oh.  
Whoa oh oh oh.

Cuz I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.  
Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.  
I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.  
Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.  
Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.

I'm alive for the first time baby, play that song cuz it drives me crazy.  
Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.  
I wanna sing out loud, say I love you.  
Tunin in cuz I'm thinking of you.  
Whoa oh oh Turn it up for me.  
Turn it up for me.  
Turn it up for me.  
Turn it up for me.

Everyone applauded as he came off the stage and the the friends said "Dude. You rock out there" and another one said "You were really awesome" and he said "Thanks. Dude" looking at Grayer "You're next" and then he heard his name being called "here's my cue" and walked onstage where he sang his song he wrote for the certain girl. Before he performed he said "Hey everyone. I am glad to be here. I would like to dedicate this song to a certain girl whom I heard her sing this summer. She has a beautiful voice. So whoever you are this is for you" and he starts to sing

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear  
But I'll be your hero

cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
then I'll be your hero  
oohh I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero  
yeah, I'll be your hero  
yeah, I'll be your hero  
HERO.

He received a huge applause as he was done singing and look around the crowd looking for the mystery girl to show up. But to his disappointment he didn't spot anyone that could be the mystery girl. He came off the stage and was greeted by the friends "DUDE! You were tight dude." and Josh said "You did the right thing" he said patted Grayer's shoulder and Grayer have them a weak smile. Then he heard it. The voice he's been looking for. He look at the stage and saw Anna. "ANNA?!"  
Anna was singing her own song she wrote a couple of days earlier. With a little help from her two best friends as back-up dancers they sang together.

oh oh oh oh ay oh  
oh yeah yeah  
oh oh oh oh ay oh  
la da da da da

something bout the way you move when you move that i love love love  
something bout the way you talk when you talk that i can't get enough  
the way you say it's a beautiful when the rain comes down down down  
and i don't care if we don't go anywhere as long as your around round round  
no ones gonna break us child  
we walkin' side by side  
we ride we ride

some say maybe this one, maybe that one never sure of the one they depend on  
i say your the right one baby come carry me away oh  
one love one love one love  
one love that im sure of  
one love one love one love  
that i can't get enough of  
oh oh oh oh ay oh  
that i can't get enough of  
one love that im sure of  
oh oh oh oh ay oh  
ohh yeaaah

everytime you look at me and smile like u smile makes my heart go boom boom boom  
anytime your not around im in a cry it feels like an empty room  
and when the musics playing you come and hold me and we sway sway sway  
and even when im wrong you tell me that im right and its okay okay okay

no ones gonna break us child we walkin' side by side  
we ride we ride  
ohh yeah

some say maybe this one, maybe that one never sure of the one they depend on  
i say your the right one baby come carry me away oh  
one love one love one love  
one love that im sure of  
one love one love one love  
that i can't get enough of

some get 'em for the money  
some get 'em for the fame  
some play 'em like a game just because they can  
im in it cuz i wanna be boy you were made for me  
stay with me  
baby you know

ooh wooo

some say maybe this one  
maybe that one  
never sure of the one they depend on  
i say your the right one  
baby come carry me away  
one love one love one love  
one love one love  
one love one love one love  
one love one love

oooh yeah

one love i cant get enough of

oh yeah

one love one love one love  
one love that I'm sure of

He came onstage as soon as she finishes the song "Anna. It was you" he ask and she nodded smiling "yeah. It was me…all along" and he smiled and hugged her "You were the girl I've been looking for" Mitchie and Caitlyn couldn't help but cry "So sweet!" While Shane and Nate comforted them while smirking Ella was comforted by Jason who instead end up crying too. (AN: LOL! Juz wanna make something funny) It was a great ending for Camp Rock. But its not over yet as the love story just about to get to the best part. Their love story.

Finally after that Summer, they contacted each other each day. They've been doing his whole long-distance relationship for two years and they decided to be together at last when they go to college. They both were really excited when they received the scholarship to study at Julliard together. It was a good thing that these two best friends who were separated long ago now reunited. All in one Summer. Who knew. But the story get better as they share the challenges of being together. They didn't know that fat can be cruel as there is someone out there who's been envying them ever since the day they've been together and that person will stop at nothing to break them up.

AN: Hey so thats chapter 3...hope u all like it...i knoe i stole a lot of songs from people but i use it for gud intentions....so juz bite me why dun cha.....LOL! anyways will update ASAP! plz review and tell me why u think. thnx for reading.

ranimohd91


	5. Feeling Hurt and Running Away

Chapter 4: Feelings Hurt, Running Away

During their life together in college they experience different challenges each day especially since they practically lived together in a small studio apartment just a few blocks away from the college. They each take a part-time job just a few blocks away from their apartment and they own only one car which they would share.

One day Grayer and Anna had a huge fight causing Grayer to not come home that night after he stormed out of the apartment. Anna cried for hours waiting for him but he never came home. Finally the next morning he rang the doorbell, she opened the door, saw him and jumped on him and said "You're back!" and he smiled "Yeah I am. I'm sorry baby for leaving you. I promise I won't do it again" he said as he came in the apartment and placed her on the sofa where they shared a sweet long kiss. "I love you baby girl" he said "I love you too honey bunch" she replied. (AN: Wow…dats a lot of fluff :D) They would often talk about what they think is necessary about each other and they make an effort to change that. They didn't know that someone is out there wants to break them up.

Years has gone by and finally they both graduated from Julliard. Anna was offered a place as a teacher there but she decline as she wants to work somewhere else from now on. So she was jobless and it was up to Grayer to pay for the rents and other things too. Meanwhile, Grayer was offered by Sony Records (AN: I dun own any of these things that I mentioned) to be a leading recording artist. Grayer signed the contract and soon he was a successful singer and songwriter. Months gone by and Anna managed to get herself a job; as a journalist for New York Journal.

Anna was worried that the fame might go to his head. He often forgets their dates and even anniversaries of being together. He would just to go to other appointments that are important to him than being beside her whenever he needed her the most. Anna sometimes get hurt whenever he raised his voice at her whenever she said about fame getting into his head. She cried for days whenever they argues.

She was really hurt by his words. One day, he went too far. He invited her to go to a press conference and she came right on time just a few minutes before it starts. She kissed him but she felt that it was something different.  
"I love you" she said but he never replied. She thought about the changes he has done ever since he became famous. She go to do her job since her boss, Michelle assigned her to cover the story for the press conference of him promoting his new album.

The surrounding around her was havoc as people around her were anxious and buzzing with excitement from the other journalists and reporters. Then he came out and sat at the table she couldn't help but wonder and worry if he would say or do something that could really break her heart. She ignored the feeling and continued doing her job. She took a couple of pictures and wrote the conversation. The other press asked him "Grayer, how's life now?" and another one ask "Do you have any inspiration for your next upcoming album?" But there was one question someone ask that really made her curious. She didn't know that she will definitely be broken hearted.

"Grayer" a man said "You?" he pointed at the man "Yes. James Smith. New York Times." Grayer nodded "Are you in a relationship with anyone?" the man ask and Anna looked at the person in front of her. It took him long enough to answer "No. I am not in a relationship with anyone lately. Am single and ready to mingle" he grinned. Anna was really heartbroken when he answered that and rushed out of the conference room. Grayer saw Anna ran out and rushed out of the conference room following Anna. He looked around the lobby of the hotel and waited a while before he heard a soft sob coming from a pillar beside the reception. he slowly walked towards the pillar and he took a gulp before saying "Anna? Baby, are you there?" he ask and he heard some more sobs and in front of him he saw her in tears running down from her cheeks and onto the marble floor below them.

"How could you" she whispered "HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!" she pushed him away as he came closer and said "Baby! Look. I'm sorry" and she pushed him away "Its over!" she yelled out and the outburst caught many people's attention. He looked at the people around them and whispered as he grabbed her hand "Look. Can we go talk somewhere else?" and she look at him disgustingly "Huh. Why? Cuz I'm embarrassing you? No." and she slapped him. "That's for hurting my feelings! Goodbye!" and walked away. Away from him. Leaving him feeling hurt but he followed her from behind "Look what can I do to make it up to you? Tell me and I'll do it" he said honestly. Anna turned around and came face to face with him. She squinted her eyes and said "You have done too many wrong things to me and whatever you do, I will not be forgiving you that easily. Now leave me alone" she started to walk away from him but he managed to grab her hand and said "No. Stop. Please. I would do anything" he pleaded "You have ruined my life. You are dead to me now" she said harshly and pulled out her hand from his and walked away. Away from him. As far as she can possibly go.

She got back to the apartment, took out a really huge Coach bag and brought every single clothing and everything she owns in the bag. Took a big cardboard box and put her belongings in them and stuff them out beside the door. She placed a note on the kitchen counter that has a letter to him. She sighed as she took a good last look at the apartment and closed the door behind her. She took the bag and the box, put them in the taxi and was on her way to the airport where she will be heading far away from him. She decided to move to LA to pursue her dream of being in Hollywood. Before heading to the airport, she stopped by at her office and placed her resignation letter right in front of her soon to be ex-boss's face "I quit" she said and without waiting for a respond she rushed back to the taxi and soon was on her way to the airport

She checked herself in at the airport and waited for the announcement. During the wait she thought about her decision and nodded as she thought to herself "it's the right thing to do" She thought about all the great things she's going to miss about New York. A couple hours later, there was an announcement for the flight "Passengers for the American Airlines flight number 1182 is ready for boarding. Please proceed to Gate G12, Gate G12 for immediate boarding. Thank you" Anna sighed and picked up her Prada purse and with her boarding pass and passport, she queue to board the aircraft.

She went on board the airplane and sat perfectly still at her seat. She looked out the window staring at the sky above and saw the Statue of Liberty from afar. "Goodbye New York. I will miss you" she mumbled as the flight finally takes off heading to LA, a place where she will be starting a new life without him.

AN: Hi...so dats chapter four...i hope u like it....had a hard time updating cause i had to go to Jakarta, Indonesia to celebrate my parents birthdays. A treat from my sis.......so yeah...finally had an idea on what to write for this chapter...will continue da next chapter 2morrow....i hope....gonna go 2 sleep now....bye...and plz dun 4get 2 review....Thnx and bye

ranimohd91


	6. Living A Good Life In LA, Song for Anna

Chapter 5: Living A Good Life In LA, The Song For Anna

A year has gone by quickly as Anna now works in a small company just a few blocks away from Hollywood Boulevard. She now works as a tourist guide there. She works seven days a week with no rests at all. She really moved on with her life.

One day, after a very tiring day at work she goes back to her apartment just a few blocks away from the famous Chinese Theatre. She lived with her roommate, Jennifer Gable (AN: sounds like Anne of Green Gables instead…LOL) whom she met a year ago when she just arrived in LA.

Flashback

Anna just came out from the plane at LAX airport terminal. She saw a brunette wearing a glittery tank top, matched with a skinny jeans. (AN: Imagine Rachel Bilson) On her ears are a pair of loop earring and she wore diamond necklace and bangles that goes right up to her elbow. She saw that the brunette was looking for someone. "Hey. Are you looking for someone? You seem lost?" she ask the brunette girl "Yeah. Am waiting for my friend. She said she'd be here. Where is she?" the brunette ask "Okay….maybe if you try calling her maybe you can get her" Anna suggested.

The brunette smiled and flipped open her cellphone and dialled a number. Then they both heard a ring coming from a few inches away from them and a beautiful blonde flipped open her cellphone and said "Hello?" the blonde answered and saw the brunette "JENNY!" and the brunette yelled out "Christine!" Anna couldn't help but giggled. "Thanks" Jennifer said "No problem" and went to the blonde friend leaving Anna alone.

Anna brought out her bag out of the airport terminal and decided to wait for a taxi to bring her to her destination. As she was looking around for any unoccupied taxi, she saw the brunette girl with her blonde friend putting luggage on the convertible. The brunette girl saw Anna and waved at her "Hey. Yoo-hoo! Hey!" and Anna looked at the brunette "Do you need a ride?" she ask Anna and Anna nodded and went to the pink convertible "Thanks" she said to the brunette.

"No prob. I'm Jennifer but you can call me Jenny. Thanks for helping me find her" pointing at her blonde friend who was touching up her lipstick "Hey!" the blonde said "I have a name too you know. I'm Christine. You can call me Christy"(AN: imagine Ashley Tisdale…Sharpay…LOL! Sorry) holding out her hand "Anna. Nice to meet you"

"So where are you from?" Christine ask her "New York" and Christine and Jenny grinned "Wow. The Big Apple." Jenny said "Cool." Christine said "So what bring you here in this sunny side of California?" Jenny ask as she drove the convertible. The radio was blaring Party In The USA by Miley Cyrus (AN: somehow I still hv dat song stuck in my brain even though my ears are blaring Starstruck sung by Sterling Knight…LOL)

"Well I want to move on from the life in the Big Apple" Anna answered "Oooh" Jenny said "So, since you're here. What are you planning to do?" she ask Anna and Anna was dumbfounded "Well I want to start afresh. Need to get a new job." she answered "What did you do previously?" Jennifer ask her and Anna said "A reporter for New York Journal" and the two girls said "Oooh"

"But why did you quit your job?" Christine now ask and Anna sighed "Its….complicated" she said and looked at the street and saw people on the street. "Tell us. Don't worry. You can tell us" Jenny said smiling and placed a hand on Anna's lap. Anna smiled a little and she was about to say something when a very familiar song came on that make Anna sigh again. Hero sung by Grayer Mitchel "What's wrong?" Jenny ask and Anna look away tears in her eyes and Jennifer knew "You and Grayer used to date?" and Anna slowly nodded and Jennifer's and Christine's eyes went wide "WHAT?!" they yelled out "Shhh…" Anna shushed them.

"Sorry. Just a bit freaked out…" and Anna looked away "Wow. What did he do?" Christy ask slowly putting her hand on Anna's shoulder "Well….." Anna started and told the story of what he had done and the two girls said "What a jerk!" and Anna nodded "Yea….it sucks. Okay. Since you just broke up. What about we go out have a lil fun. Just us girls. My treat. What do ya say?" Jennifer said and Anna smiled "Oooh! Cool. I'm in" Christine said and they were on their way to a club. That day it was a start of a beautiful friendship between Jennifer Christine and herself.

End of Flashback  
That was a year ago. Christine had to go back to her hometown, Dallas, Texas because she found out her mom have breast cancer. It was a shocking news. Her dad passed away many years ago when she was very small so no one can take over the family business; a very large Pharmaceutical company in the whole state of Texas.

So it only leaves Jennifer and herself left in LA. Jennifer works as a teacher by day and by night she's the hot sexy dancer in a very exclusive club in LA; Ruby's (AN: got dat name from Make It Happen movie) where she was paid very wholesomely. Anna decided to be on the safe side work at a decent job. She decided to work as a tour guide. She memorized all the tourist attractions and all the places people would want to see around Hollywood and work hard to get a decent pay check every single month for the whole year she's been in LA.

Back to the present, Anna saw Jennifer sleeping on the couch. She smiled and placed a blanket over her roommate and accidentally touch her skin and felt her warm "Jenny. Wake up" she said softly nudging the friend awake "huh?! What?! What happened?" Jennifer ask sleepily and she yawned "You're hot" Anna said slowly "I'm always hot" Jennifer smiled weakly and she sneezed "Achooo" and sniffed.

"You're not well. Okay. That's it. Go straight to bed. That is an order" Anna ordered and Jennifer rose up from the couch and walked sleepily to her bedroom. "I'm gonna call your boss and say you're not well" and she heard the friend said "Okay" and Anna flipped open her cellphone and dialled Ruby's and talked to Mo'nique, Jennifer's boss and inform her that Jennifer's not going to make it to work that night.

Mo'nique said that the back-up dancer was running late so Anna was surprised as Mo'nique suggested she help her for just one night. "Well…." and at the end of the line she heard Mo'nique pleading "Please. We are running out of time" and Anna said "Okay. I'll be right there" and hung up the phone, quickly make a hot chicken noodle soup for Jennifer, placed a Post-It note by the fridge saying that she will be at Ruby's and will be home late. She rushed out of the apartment building, quickly went in the cab and rushed towards the club.

When she arrived she saw paparazzi everywhere and said "Hmmm. Must be a celeb here tonight" and went in the backdoor where Mo'nique was waiting for her "Good. You're here. Get dressed. Quick. You're on in 5" and Anna was brought to the dressing room where she quickly put on the sexy clothes that felt too revealing for her. She placed some make-up and Mo'nique said "You're on in 2" and Anna said "Okay" and rushed to the stage where she saw the audience she gulped and the music starts and she sang to the song as she danced dramatically.

I don't  
Believe in us  
Anymore  
Oh Oh Oh

She saw in the audience someone she wished she'd never see again. Right in front of her she saw him looking at her with wide eyed as she sang

Don't know why  
I even tried  
For so long  
I'm Gone

She saw him looking uncomfortable and she thought "Its payback time!"

Sit back got a story now  
About a guy that I fell in love with  
Started out so beautiful  
Went down, down hill from there

He used to care  
Used to take me everywhere  
Used to make me feel loved  
Loved, so loved

I don't  
Believe in us  
Anymore  
Oh Oh Oh

She saw him flinched and couldn't help but hide a smile as she continue singing the song

Don't know why  
I even tried  
For so long  
I'm Gone

She saw him staring at her with sad eyes.

Hey girls, just lookin' out  
You gotta see through the perfect ones that  
Tell you what you wanna hear  
Then do the opposite

If he don't call when he says he's gunna call  
Then delete his number  
and just forget him  
Just forget him

I don't  
Believe in us  
Anymore  
Oh Oh Oh

Don't know why  
I even tried  
For so long  
I'm Gone

Oh  
Im gone

Been waiting for the day  
Where i don't have to wait  
for a guy that wont be late  
Wont be afraid to give me his heart

Cause I'm not gunna try  
If you're not gunna try  
You can go  
You can leave right now

Oh  
Hoo  
Oh Oh  
Whoa

I don't  
Believe in us  
Anymore  
Oh Oh Oh

Don't know why  
I even tried  
For so long  
I'm Gone  
I'm Gone

As she finished the song she saw the hurt in his eyes and she mumbled "Now you know how I feel" and walked quickly backstage where she changed back to her street clothes. She placed her bag on her shoulder and walked out through the backstage door. But before she could move, someone pulled her by the hand pushed her to the wall. She screamed and her mouth was covered "Shh, Anna. Its me" she heard him said and turned around and saw him "Grayer?" and he nodded "What are you doing in LA?" she ask him.

"I'm here to promote my new album. What are you doing here?" he ask her back and she said defensively "Its none of your business" and tried to pull apart from his grasp but failed "Hey. I need to talk to you" he said "No. we are over. Remember? There is nothing going on between us anymore and nothing to talk about. Now leave me alone" she pushed out of his grasp and finally released.

"Fine, be that way but I promise you one day Anastasia Katelynne Gray I will find you" and she frowned "And you will be mine again. That's a promise" and Anna said "Fine. If you say it like that. Fine. I don't care. All I want to know is that you move on. Get over our relationship. We are over. You and I have NOTHING! Caphice?" and he nodded "Good…..Goodbye Grayer Barron Mitchel" and walked quickly out of the alley and into a taxi. "Goodbye Anastasia Katelynne Gray" he mumbled as he sees the taxi she's in moving away from the club.

He walked back inside the club and met with his friend, Jesse Cooper (AN: imagine Chase Crawford) "Hey dude….what's up?" he ask him "Nothin" and try to have fun. He sang a few of his songs like In My Shades (AN: somehow I stole a lot of songs from Starstruck….I have no idea why…but I think it's a gud plan), Hero and Starstruck. After his final performance, he walked out of club, jumped into his convertible and drove straight to the hotel.

He couldn't sleep as he thought about what had happened earlier at the club. He sat up from his bed and walked slowly to his laptop. He placed his guitar over his shoulder and strum a little before thinking of a rhythm. Then he hummed and started playing bit by bit.

He wrote a few lines on his laptop and recorded the song himself as the LA sun creeps up from the horizon. He looks up at the bright sunshine shining through his window and the whole of LA. He smiled and remembered a memory of them together. Years back, before there were in a real relationship.

Flashback

It was a beautiful Summer day and the two best friends was at the beach. She was running, the wind in her hair and how beautiful she looked with her beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her "What?" she said "Nothing" he replied and saw her giggled. He loved the way she laughed. He smiled at the way she smiled. Her beautiful flawless skin in the Summer breeze. It was a beautiful moment as he admired her beauty as he sees her playing in the water.

"Beautiful" he said. He didn't see a huge wave coming at him when he was sitting just off shore. He heard her beautiful laugh and he charged towards her and she ran as quickly as she possibly can. He charged quickly and manage to grab her waist where she laughed and he grinned and tickled her. It was a beautiful memory of them together.

End of Flashback

It was really a beautiful memory of them together. He wished the song he wrote will be making all the mistakes he had done. He truly regret all the things he said and he wished that Anna would forgive him. He looked out the window and saw the busy streets of LA staring up for the day. He stretched and slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom where he quickly takes a quick shower and to start him day.

In another side of town, Anna was pacing back and forth in her apartment. She couldn't sleep a wink that night as she was thinking of what he said the night before. His voice is still ringing in her ears as she remembers the promise he said. "Will he ever do that?" and shook her head "No. I know him too well. He wouldn't do anything stupid to ruin his reputation. ARGH!" she grumbled "This is so frustrating. I can't even think straight. I need a long hot bath" and sprinted towards the bathroom where she filled the bathtub with her favourite bath; Lavender. (AN: My favourite scent after Jasmine…its….well…calming)

She sat in the bathtub for more than an hour before she felt relaxed. She quickly washed up all the suds and was happy she took a good long bath to calm her down. She quickly wore her usual uniform for the tour which will start in about an hour. She quickly rushed downstairs and walked a few miles before she went in the touring office, met a few of her colleagues and was on the bus, with 50 people to entertain the whole day. (AN: I have no idea what travel guides do) "Its gonna be a good day and nothing can ever stop me" she thought to herself as she give a big smile and started the first tour for the day.

Finally after a very tiring day, Anna came back to the apartment and saw Jenny rushing out of her room, ready for her night at Ruby's. Jenny saw Anna and said "Anna! I just wanna thank you for covering up for me last night. I couldn't done it without you" and Anna smiled "Yea" she replied What's wrong?" Jenny ask her and Anna grabbed Jenny's hands and said "Well….." she started and told her about how she met Grayer at Ruby's the night before "OMG! He was there?! You should have told me. I could've punch him right at his pretty face!" she stood up yelling out and paced across the living room.  
"Jenny! Its fine. Its over. We are going our separate ways. Okay. I'll be fine. Don't worry" she said "Are you sure?" Jenny ask her and Anna nodded "Positive. Now. You better leave. You're gonna be late for your late night dance at Ruby's" and Jenny said "Alright, alright. But promise me one thing" and Anna said "What?"

"Promise me the next time you see pretty boy, just call me okay. I wanna kick his butt!" and Anna rolled her eyes "Okay, I promise. Now go!" and pushed Jenny out the door. "Bye!" Jenny said and Anna replied "See ya" and closed the door and walked to the couch where she crashed on it comfortably and turned on the TV and watch E! News. (AN: somehow I love dat show and can never get enough of it! LOL!)

"Up next on E! News!" Ryan Secrest said and turned towards Guiliana Rancic, who smiled and said "Are New York singer/songwriter, Grayer Mitchel writing his own song? Coming up next on E! News! Stay tuned" and the screen changed as a commercial for the new Hyro car came on. (AN: I dunno why but I totally made that up abt da car actually)

Anna anxiously waited for the show to come back on and when it did she sighed a sigh of relieved "And we're back" Guiliana said "Well Ryan, what do you think of this next celeb?" and turned towards Ryan who said "Well Guiliana I think this next celeb is the bomb. I mean. this guys a genius. His music really inspires people all over the country and even the world with his music." and turned to the camera "The next celeb is none other than Grayer Mitchel."

"Grayer Mitchel wrote his first song when he was only 17 years old" Ryan said showing on the screen snapshots of him in the recording studio. "Now at 24 years old, he won many awards including the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Award." showing a picture of him receiving an award from the presenter, Zac Efron (AN: ha ha ha…..weird…I knoe….) Anna glued her eyes to the screen as the two hosts of E! News shows many, many pictures of him.

Then there was a picture of the two of them during a birthday party two years ago. The two host and even Anna was staring wide eyed at the picture "Who is this girl?" Ryan said and Guiliana stared closely. "Well whoever she is, she must be the special someone in his heart" Guiliana ended before moving on talking about Oscars. Anna turned off the TV and stared blankly at the black screen. "God! I knew that picture was gonna be exposed" she thought. Her head was zooming with thoughts of that one picture of them together. She finally fell asleep that night after hours and hours of thinking of a way to not tell people who she was. She must find a way.

At another side of town, Grayer who just saw E! News was surprised "How the hell did they get those pictures?" and thinking of the only one who took that picture but all he can remember was how drunk they were. (AN: that means "Must be someone I know" he thought and think of his friends who were present that night. It was all so funny he can't even remember who he came with. Wait that would be Anna. "Yeah. I came with Anna, and her friends." He groaned as he soon felt frustrated because of the expose by E! News.

"I need to do something to fix this" he said and dialled a number. Then he closed his phone and said "Argh, I'll just do it tomorrow" and he went to bed. He dreamed about him and Anna together again and he smiled. Then something changed as Anna went away looking sad. He called out to her but she didn't reply. He woke up with a cold sweat that night. "It was all a bad dream" he said and went to sleep again. This time he didn't dream at all. He slept peacefully that night.

The next morning he woke up early and went to Beverly Hills where he meet up with his manager, Drew Michaels (AN: almost said Drew Seeley……LOL!) "Hey Drew" he said as he came in the office "Hey. Dude. What are you doing here?" Drew ask him and he said "Look. Cut the crap. Tell me. Who gave the pictures out" harshly and Drew looked guilty. "Wha-what pictures?" Drew ask him and Grayer grew angrier and angrier "Just cut the crap Drew. I know that its all your doing"

"What? No" Drew pshhed and Grayer knew "So its been you. Its been you who's been doing it. It was you" and Drew look at him innocently "Do what? Huh! Tell me" Drew challenged and Grayer felt like punching this guy in his face. He's just so angry. "It was you who made me do that stupid press conference. And it must be you to ask that guy from New York Time to ask me that question!" and Drew look at him and said "It's not what you think….." before Grayer charged at him and started punching every part of his body while cursing.

You son a bitch! I wish you were dead!" and finally Grayer punched Drew one last time, he was satisfied he walked angrily out the door and said before he leaves "And by the way…. You're fired!" and was very relieved as he came out of the office building.

He took cab back to his hotel and when he came in he saw an invitation for a party at a club called Ruby's tomorrow. He remembered it and decided "Eh, why not. Spend one night in a club before heading home to New York" and he went to his bedroom. He didn't know that he will meet a certain someone he really hope forgiven him. He went to the club early and talked to the manager of the club and her name was Mo'nique.

"So Mo'nique. What's tonight's occasion?" he ask her as she was behind the bar. "Well tonight, I asked a friend of mine to bring her colleagues to celebrate their boss's birthday. Why?" she ask him "Nothin. Just curious is all…" and looked around the club and saw a pretty girl checking him out "I hope that Anna's boss will be happy. Or else I am banning her from this club" and Grayer looked at her looking rather surprised by the mentioned of her name.

"An-Anna?" and Mo'nique said "Yea, her name is Anna Gray. What's wrong?" and he stammered as he said "she's-she's gonna be here?" and he almost fell of his chair. "Whoa. Dude. What's up?" and Mo'nique said "You and her are in any relationship or anything?" and he said "Uh….no….not really….I'm just…..a huge fan…of her dad. Shane Gray" and Mo'nique look at him weirdly "Dude are you okay?" she ask him "Yeah….I'm just….look I'll be back….." and rushed out the door leaving Mo'nique more confused than ever.

He pressured the taxi driver to drive 50 mph towards his hotel, grabbed his iPod from the case and scanned through the song list and finally found the song (AN: sounds so cliché right….but what da heck, its my story) and quickly looked at the time. "4.30pm! Good a few more hours before the party starts" and he sat down on the couch and thought about what he's going to say before he sing the song and he thought for quite some time before he thought of it. It may be a little bit cheesy but hey that's how he was.

Finally he got himself ready at 8.45pm and quickly catches a taxi and arrived right on time at 9pm. He waited for her arrival as he was feeling rather nervous that night. Before Mo'nique were suspicious now she was feeling rather ridiculous. "Grayer. What is wrong with you?" and Grayer said "Good. Mo'nique I need to talk to you" and he told the plan and she smiled, understood. and winked at him as went onstage and at that very moment, Anna came in with her boss and colleagues.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Tonight we have a very special person today; Dave Fitzpatrick. Give it up for him!" and everyone gave him a round of applause as spotlights were on him. For our first act I would like to formally introduce to you our very own Grayer Mitchel!" and there was a huge applause from the audience and Anna's jaw kept on falling on the floor as he waved hello to everyone. "I would like to dedicate this song for a certain girl I loved the most. Anna Gray" and spotlights were right at her and she felt nervous as he continued "I just want to say that I'm so sorry and I have something I forgot to say back in New York" and pointed at the DJ and the song came on. His new song. The song he wrote for Anna.

Can't blame you  
For thinking that you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong  
I thought was protecting you  
From everything that i go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way

Anna couldn't believe it. In front of her own very eyes the man she loved, who broke her heart actually did this.

Here I am  
With all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me  
Anna was surprised when he walked slowly towards her.

Just know that  
Im sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just begining, but let the truth break down these walls  
Oh, yea  
And every time i think of you  
I think of how you push me through  
Showed me how much better i could be.

Here I am  
With all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me, yea

He was halfway towards her as he smiled at her never taking his eyes off of her.

You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I want to live that everyday  
You say what no one else will say  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know its what I need.  
Its what i need, yeah

As he came just a few inches in front of her he sang the final chorus

Here I am  
With all my heart  
I hope you understand(I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again(that mistake again)  
You brought me closer to who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see what you mean to me  
What you mean to me

As he ended the song there was a huge applause from everyone in the room. "Anna" he said "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done. I know you and I are meant to be together, we were separated before now I just want us to be together again. I still don't want to break that promise" he said and he expected her to scream at him or something but all she did was smile. He felt relieved "I forgive you" she said and they hugged "I'm so glad" It was an awe moment for them. It was a beautiful reunion of two lovers after all. All ends well for the both of them. But the story's not over just yet. There are still a lot more exciting things happening between Grayer and Anna and how their relationship blooms as the years gone by. It was a great life. After all.

AN: Hey guys. so dats chapter 5. i hope u liked it...i know i did....LOL! so anyways.....plz review and tell me wht u think....Thnx for R&R-ing my story...Bye

ranimohd91


	7. The Romantic Days, Engagement

Chapter 6: The Romantic Days, Engagement

Grayer was lucky to have Anna in his life again. After what they've been  
through he have to be extra careful of the things he do. He would spend  
extra time with her everyday. He was happy abut how well their love have  
been this far.

They would go everywhere together. They would often go to almost every single romantic around the world for their dates, like breakfast in Italy,  
lunch in Rome, and dinner date in Paris under the candlelight and the beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. Anna had the time of her life as he spent every single trip with her and she was happy to have him in her life again.

But little did she know that he has a plan for their future together and going to take it to the next level. The proposal. Their life were good as they lived with each other in a small apartment in LA. Since Anna told Grayer how she hated her job, he advised her to quit the job and take a better job; with his help. After searching through every single places in LA, Anna finally found a job she loved. Journalism. (AN: my dream job)

One fine day, Anna just came home from work and saw him on the couch watching a music video on MTV. (AN: my bro said dat MTV doesn't show MV anymore, so I am just using it from my side of the country) He was looking disgustingly at Paris Hilton and mumbled "Slut" every five seconds. "Hey. I'm home!" she announced and he jumped high up from the couch almost hitting the ceiling.

Anna couldn't help but laugh out loud (AN: LOL!!! Ha ha ha….its awesome) "ANNA!" he make a face like a 5 year old do in a temper tantrum. She couldn't help but smile and kissed his cheek. "Yes?" and he actually cooled off. "Sorry. Babe! Just annoyed at Paris" pointing at the screen.

"Oh, is wittle Gray, Gray sad?" she teased him and he pouted "Oh…real mature Anna." he said and she giggled "At least that cheered someone up" "do you want a wittle kiss?" she teased him as she pucked her lip and he grinned and pulled her down to the couch "Hey!" she said "That's for scaring me!" he said and then he turned towards her, leaned over and kissed her. When they broke off he said "and that is for teasing me" and she blushed. "Awww……I love you Grayer" she said and held him "I love you too babe." he said…..and kissed her head and continue watching Miley Cyrus talking about her new album on E! News. (AN: Since when he did he changed the channel?!)

They watched TV until it was 8pm. He didn't realized that Anna was fast asleep. He woke her up and said "Babe. Come on. You have to eat dinner. Later you can continue sleeping" and she mumbled "Yeah….sure" and pulled herself up. She went in the bedroom, yawned and changed into her nightgown and went in the kitchen to see Grayer on the phone and he mouthed. "We're eating Chinese Takeouts" and she nodded. She sat on one of the barstool by the kitchen island and waited for him to finish the conversation with Mr Wong from the Chinese Restaurant just down the street.

When the Take-out came, they sat on the kitchen island and had a light conversation and jokes about how their day went. It all went well. After they cleared up the table and threw away the boxes in the trashcan, they sat down on the couch and decided to watch a movie. They argued what to watch; Book of Eli or Alice in Wonderland .

"I wanna watch Denzel Washington!" Grayer said and Anna argued "I wanna watch Jonny Depp!! Come on please!" she pleaded with a small pout and he couldn't resist "Oh alright! But next time! Its my turn!" and she cheered happily as Grayer turned on the DVD player. They sat on the couch in each other's arms. His eyes were eyeing the screen and didn't see Anna was soon fast asleep.

He watched Alice in Wonderland as his eyes never left the screen. As soon as the movie finished he yawned and looked at Anna who was in his arms. He nudged a little and saw Anna didn't move. "Must be asleep" and decided to carry her to the bedroom. He placed her carefully on the bed, covered her with the duvet and kissed her forehead and laid down beside her and said "Goodnight Anna. Sweet dreams" and soon he fell fast asleep.

The next morning he woke up smelling pancakes, bacon and waffles. (AN: make three kinds of food instead of two) He looked around the room and saw that Anna's side of the bed is empty. He slowly walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to see Anna making breakfast. "Good morning sleepy head" she said as he came in the kitchen "Good..yawn..morning!" and sat down on the barstool. "Here's your breakfast" she said and placed a plate of new batch of pancakes that has bacons strips and waffles with a piece of strawberry on top of it. "Thanks babe" and began to eat.

"So. What's your plan for today?" she ask him as she sipped the orange juice. "Well I thought of spending some time at the recording studio and finish my album. Why? Do you have any plans for us today?" and she grinned.

"You have got to be kidding me" he said as he tailed her with bags all around his wrists. "What? You said you weren't busy. So why not we spend time shopping" and went inside a shop. He groaned and followed her in. He sat down on one of the comfy chairs and waited as Anna went in the changing room after she picked out a dress from the hangers.

A few minutes later, she came out and he was awestruck as Anna turned around and ask "So, what do you think of this dress?" and she turned around. "Its…..its" he stuttered "beautiful" and with a satisfied smile Anna said "Thought so" and went back in the changing room. She came out back to her own clothes, the dress she tried on, on her arm and gave it to the salesgirl.

She stood in front of him and said "Having fun?" she teased him and he groaned "No. This is torture" and Anna smiled "Well at least you do something more…productive than being in the studio all day" and sat down next to him. "Okay. Fine. Let's go" and went to the cashier where she paid for the dress and gave it to him. "Lets go. There's still a lot of shops I wanna go to" and quickly went in a shop.

He saw lingerie's and his eyes went wide as he looked up at the signage "Victoria's Secret? You have got to be kidding me" and then Anna marched towards him and pulled him inside "get in here" and placed him on a seat while she choose various lingerie's. He eyed her. Bored to death. He then saw her carrying three kinds of bra sets into the changing room and he waited patiently.

A few minutes later, she came out and his jaws dropped literally on the floor. She was wearing a black bra and panties. It looks gorgeous "What do you think?" she ask him and he started to drool. "uhm, uhm….uhm….." and she sighed "I take that as a yes' and walked towards him. She touched his chin and pushed up his mouth upwards and closed. She sexily walked back to the changing room and began to change into the second bra set.

A few moment later, she came out with a pink bra set. His jaw dropped on the floor. Again. She hid a smile and walked sexily to him and touched his face seductively. He gulped and said "Wow…..Anna…you look….." and stared from top to bottom "Beautiful" and she smiled "Thank you" and said "Well I guess I should try the last one then" and walked back to the changing room, his eyes not leaving Anna's perfect body.

"God, I love her so much" he thought as he heard the door opened again and Anna came out wearing the last bra set she took. It was a pink ruffles trim, low rise bikini. It looked gorgeous on her and for the fourth time that day his jaw literally dropped on the floor, again. She finally grinned as his eyes stared at her and he stammered "You…..look………"gulps "Beyond beautiful" and Anna look at him "You look….GORGEOUS!" and he received a big kiss from Anna who sat on his lap and he felt his body shaking. "and sexy!" he said after a big gulp. She giggled happily.

He felt his love has risen as he listens to her giggle. "I love you" he said "I love you too" she said and they shared a sweet kiss. They didn't see paparazzi outside the store taking pictures of them. When they broke off from the kiss the paparazzi hid while taking pictures. They took pictures of Anna going in the changing room, a few minutes later, came out fully clothed, went to the counter to pay for the bras and a set of thongs and they happily walked hand in hand out of Victoria Secret and towards their car.

When they came out of the mall, they were surrounded by a group of paparazzi who take a lot of pictures of them. Grayer and Anna smiled as they headed towards their car, ignoring the questions from them and when they finally driven off, they sighed a sigh of relief "Huh! Lost them" Grayer said she said "Yea" and they both went silent. After a few minutes, they both look at each other and laughed "Ha ha ha" Grayer laughed. Anna was surprised "Why are we laughing? Ha ha ha" and Grayer said still laughing "Ha ha ha….I have no idea" and he wiped tears from his eyes. Everything was feeling awkward. Then a song came on and the two of them looked at each other and sang along to Something About The Sunshine.  
There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Ohhh its so right

There's something about the sunshine  
There's something about the sunshine

They sang along as they drove back towards their apartment but stop by at McDonalds for lunch. They had a quick meal and drove straight home. They were really tired when they've arrived. Anna crashed onto the couch and laid down "I'm beat!" she said "Me too" he said as he sat beside her on the couch, resting his hands on her legs, stroking it. He leaned over and kissed her. It turned into a heated make-out session which leads them making love right there on the couch. It was a very good day for them. But little did they know that the next morning they will have a surprise of their life.

The very next morning, Anna woke up happy and content. She felt his arms around her body as they laid side by side on the floor. She yawned and shook him awake and saw him sleeping soundly next to her. She couldn't help but smile and placed her two fingers together and pinched him "Owww" he yelp and sat up. "Good morning" she said with a little giggle.

"Good" yawn "morning" he said and she stood up, buck naked and he felt turned on "You pinched me!" he said and Anna stuck out her tongue and ran into the bedroom where he chase after her and managed to twirled her around the bedroom. She laughed happily together with him and they finally crashed onto the bed. He kissed her again and said "I love you so much Anna and I will never let you go again" and kissed her. She smiled and they make love again that morning (AN: M…rated sorry….) They took a shower together and crashed on the couch after they had their breakfast; Belgian Waffles.

Grayer turned on the TV and E! News was on. The two celebrity host were talking about Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas's new music video; Make A Wave. Anna looked at the screen showing a picture of the Behind The Scenes from the music video and saw how similar Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas looks like with her parents "Don't they look exactly like my parents Grayer?" she asks him and he said "I don't know." Anna sighed "You miss them don't you?" he ask her and she nodded "Yea…I really miss them. Can't believe they've been gone for over a year now. I really miss them Grayer" and she started to cry and Grayer mentally kicked himself for mentioning about her parents.

Shane and Mitchie Gray passed away about a year ago while Anna was in LA. Her parents was in a car accident while they were on their way to visit her from New York. A drunk driver hit their limo causing them to crash to an another nearby car. They both died in an instant. Anna blamed herself for her parents death. "Shh…Don't cry" he said as he cuddled her close to him.

"I'm…." sniffed "Sorry Grayer….I just….so sad. I missed them so much" she sniffed again and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her dress. Then to make the situation even worst, on TV shown pictures of the two of them at Victoria Secret yesterday with a headline that says "Is Grayer Mitchel dating someone?"

"What?!" he yelled out loud. "Stupid papz" ye yelled out and called his publicist, Shane Dawson (AN: youtube no.1 idol…love him) "Shane! Did you see it?" he ask as soon as Shane answered the phone "Yes. Grayer. I just did" the man said at the other line. "What should I do?" Grayer ask and then an idea clicked in him "Shane! Arrange for us for a press conference ASAP!" and hung up the phone. "Alright. Babe. Look. We will attend the press conference" and Anna sniffed again looking away. "Look at me" he said whispering as he's taking her chin facing him and she stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Babe, look I won't do the same mistake I made a year ago. I regret saying that last time." Anna said "Really?" she ask "Really. Look babe. You are the best thing that's ever happening to me. I love you and this time, I will tell the world that you are meant for me. Only me. No one else. Cause I know that the both of us are destined to be together in the end, okay? Now wipe those tears away" and she smiled. He said "I love you and that's all that matters now" and they came into an embrace. She sniffed and gave him a tearful smile "Thank you Grayer. I love you too" she said slowly, almost whispering.

"Come on lets get ready" he said slowly and pulled her to the bedroom where he took out his clothes from his closet while Anna took hers from her own closet and quickly went in the bathroom. About five minutes later, Anna came out dressed and in full make-up. She was beautiful "Wow. You look…" he was speechless "Beautiful. As always" he said and she blushed.

Grayer who was wearing his jeans and t-shirt plus his leather jacket felt out of place. He turned to Anna and said "Are you ready?" and Anna nodded "Lets do this" he said and Anna couldn't help but giggle as they drove to the hotel. Anna was feeling nervous as she will be facing the press for the very first time.

Grayer saw Anna looking rather nervous as she untangled her legs and cross them again, over and over again. "Anna!" he said and she shook with a start "Huh? Sorry" she said "Babe," he held her hand and she gave him a small smile "It will be okay. I'll be right beside you" and Anna said "Thank you" and looked at him again "for everything" and she felt relieved and thankful she have him by her side. Forever.

As soon as they've arrived at the hotel, they were surrounded by paparazzi "Grayer, can you tell us your relationship with this girl" a guy said and another one ask "How long have the two of you been dating?" and other various questions. "No comments" he said pushing his way through the crowd of paparazzi never letting go of Anna who was looking scared as pictures were taken continuously.

They quickly went inside the hotel and was into the cold deserted lobby where they were confronted with smartly dressed man "If you could follow me" he said escorting them to a conference room. When they came in the conference room which was filled with, what felt like hundreds of people all around them, staring at them as they walked to the table onstage.

They took a seat and Grayer's publicist, Shane said "Hello everyone. I know this is all a sudden call from all of you and must be a burden to come here today but we would like to clear on some rumours we'd received earlier. So, to answer all your questions, Grayer Mitchel will be addressing you today" and pointed at Grayer and Grayer waved and said through the microphone.

"Hello everyone" and he held Anna's hand and continue to talk. "I would like to introduce to you my girlfriend and soon to be my wife, Anna Gray" and Anna grinned. She has been with me almost all my life. We'd been together. The pictures you saw where the both of us were at Victoria Secret was true. We did go shopping. That's because I have to. I want to accompany her. All those rumours saying that Anna is a slut is all a lie. She is the sweetest girl I've ever met and I am crazy about her. (AN: Starstruck line) I love her" he said and leaned over and kissed Anna on the cheek. There were flashes of lights as the reporters take pictures of them. Now, if you have any questions. Please leave them to my publicist, Shane. Thank you" and gently grabbed Anna's arm and together they walked out of the conference room and back at the empty lobby.

"Whew" he said as they came out through the door "That was a mouthful" he continued with a sigh. Anna was deeply confused on what he said earlier "Is it true?" she ask him and "About what?" he ask her back and she gave him a pinch "Ow. Anna. What did I say?" and she rolled her eyes "Don't play coy with me! I heard what you said earlier. About me being your wife. I mean; what's all that about?" she ask him crossing her arms "I'm waiting" she said annoyed as he bit his lip and he said "Well…what is said inside. Its true. I do want you to be my wife. If you don't believe me. Look in your left shoe" and Anna grumbled as she took of her shoe and rummage through trying to see if there is anything in there.

She looked for a few minutes and felt a lump just at the end of shoe. She took it out and saw it glimmer and she almost fainted "Wow" she said and Grayer waited for her "Well?" he ask her and she grabbed him and said "YES! YES! I DO!" and they twirled around the lobby. Much to the discontent of the hotel manager who was sitting at the reception. "I love you" he said as he put her down "I love you too" she replied and sealed it with a kiss. He placed the ring on her finger and they grinned as the light of the diamond from the ring shimmer from the light. They decided to go back and celebrate. It was a beautiful news for the both of them.

They told their friends and families and they were really excited. Anna was a bit sad thinking about her parents not being there for her wedding. "I miss you mom and dad" she said saying her last goodbye as she leaves her parents' grave. Grayer and Anna will finally be reunited as husband and wife.

AN: Hey guys so dats chapter 6. i hope u all enjoyed reading it...its quite tough to finish this chapter...will work on da next chapter soon. For now plz r&r....and i will give you a sneak peek of da next chapter......so thnx and bye!

ranimohd91


	8. New Family,Wedding At The Beach and End

Chapter 7: New Family, The Wedding at the Beach and End

For the next few months, Grayer and Anna was busy preparing for their wedding. They hired a wedding planner and her name is Michelle Burkwood. (AN: juz go to my profile to know who plays Michelle) Michelle is really good at arranging for their wedding; from the cakes to the bouquets to the dresses. They were lucky to have some help from her.

One day Anna received a phone call from someone claiming to be from the Social Services. "Hello. May I speak with a Ms Anna Gray please?" someone from the other end of the line said and Anna grew suspicious "Yes. Speaking. Who am I speaking with?" she ask and the person explained that she is from the Social Service and telling about someone who she forgot.

"I am Andrea Roberts from the Social Service office. I want to discuss to you of your sister, Angela Gray?" and Anna was stunned "Angela?" she said "How is she?" Anna ask and Andrea said "She is fine. She's been living at Foster homes for quite some time now and I think now is the time for you to get full guardianship of your sister."

Anna gasped "What?!" and Andrea continued "She is to be taken care of by a legal guardian. Now I will arrange to bring Angela to you with the papers and I will call you as soon as I can. Alright?" and Anna stammered "Y-yeah…" she couldn't believe it. She forgot about her own sister. "Poor Angela." Anna thought "Thank you for your time Ms Gray. Goodbye" and Anna heard the dial tone. "Goodbye" and she placed her phone back on the hook.

The whole day her mind was thinking of having Angela in her life again. "What if she hates me" Anna thought as she was having lunch. "Will she be happy to see me again?" she thought as she was cuddling with Grayer in the couch as they both were watching a movie.

All these thoughts were buzzing around her head for that weeks just before the wedding. Grayer saw Anna looking rather distant these past few days. One day he ask her "Babe, are you okay? You seem a bit off these couple of days. What's up?" and Anna sighed and decided to tell him.

"Grayer. If I tell you something please don't be mad at me" Anna said and he held her hands and said "Baby, whatever it is. I promise I won't be mad. Now tell me. What's been bugging you?" he said as he stroked her hand slowly. She felt turned on but she decided to ignore her passions and tell him straight to the point. "Remember my sister Angela?" she said and he nodded "Yea. What about her?" he ask her.

"Well…" she started and told about her being the only legal guardian since her parents died and she have to take care of Angela. After she explained to him he nodded and said.

"Anna. I think what you should do is we should take care of your sister. She is still blood-related to you and I am happy to have someone who you care about in the family. Since we will start our own. Okay. Don't worry. Everything will be fine" he said .

Anna ask him "Really?" almost whispering "Really" he smiled and kissed her forehead "Now. Lets get some rest. We still have to prepare for our beach wedding" and held out his hand and she quickly grabbed it and followed him in their bedroom. She was lucky to have an understanding person like him in her life and hope everything will turns out alright till the end.

A few days later, she received another phone call from Andrea and she told Anna to meet her. They arranged to meet at Anna's apartment. She gave Andrea, the address and went home quickly after finishing her work at the office for the day.

Anna called Grayer and told him that the person from Social Service will come to the apartment to send Angela. He said he will come back as soon as he finishes work for the day. Anna came home, and sat on the couch waiting anxiously for Andrea and Angela to come.

Half an hour after Anna came home, Grayer came through the door with expected guests. Angela, her little sister and Andrea Roberts. Anna was surprised of how big her sister has grown

"Hello Anna" Andrea said as they came through the door. The little girl grew wide eyed to see her big sister. Anna couldn't help but grin. She walk towards them and knelt down to Angela's height.

"Hey Angela. Remember me. I'm your sister, Anna" and little Angela look at the woman beside her and the woman claiming to be her sister. It took a while to remember how her sister look like. Then images of them spending time together suddenly flashes before her eyes and she remembers "Anna?" and Anna smiled.

"Yeah?" she replied "I missed you" and the two siblings hugged. It was a very emotional time for the reunion of two sisters who grew apart after their parents' death. After a long embrace, Anna signed the papers for being the legal guardian of Angela. Andrea said goodbye and soon was off.

Angela quickly got used to living with Anna and Grayer in their apartment. She even have her own room with cool things in there too. She was very happy to finally meet her sister again. She goes to Elementary School and even made a couple of friends. Her life was turned into the better.

One day, Anna planned something and told Grayer and Angela. "Grayer, what if Angela be my flower girl? What do you say?" Grayer nodded and said "Sure. What do you think Angie? Are you up for it? To be a flower girl for our wedding at the beach?" and Angela's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" she ask her sister and Anna nodded grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yes!! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best Anna!" and hugged her sister who was laughing "Your welcome" and Anna called the wedding planner to find a dress for Angela.

A couple of weeks later, it as The day. Wedding Day. The apartment was hustling and bustling with the Anna and the girls getting ready for the wedding. Meanwhile a few blocks away, Grayer who was already dressed were pacing back and forth in his best friend, Josh's apartment. "Dude. Relax" Josh said annoyed at him.

"I'm sorry dude. Just nervous" and he took a seat on the comfy couch. "Seriously dude. You should relax. Nothing will ever go wrong today" Josh assured and Grayer started at him sharply "Are you sure about that?" Grayer snapped and Josh couldn't help but flinch. "Seriously. Dude. Calm down" he sat beside Grayer and placed a hand on Grayer's shoulder.

Grayer took a deep breath and said "Okay. I'm calm. Sorry dude! ARGH! Why am I such a wuss?" yelled out loudly and Josh rolled his eyes and pushed Grayer down on the couch. "DUDE! SHUT THE HELL UP! AND STOP BEING SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN!" Josh got angry and slapped him "Dude! What was that for?" Grayer ask holding his cheek "That is to make you realize that I am having a migraine and you ARE being a wuss"

"DUDE!" Grayer yelled out "Do you want me to punch you this time? Cause I can. If anyone ask I just say that the great Grayer Mitchel was being a wuss on his wedding day" brought his knuckles together ready to strike him but he said. "No…okay…okay…I'm good." and he sat back down on the couch.

Then Josh looked at the time on the wall and said "Dude. Its time. Come on" and he walked to the door expecting Grayer to follow him but he didn't hear any footsteps behind him. He looked back and saw Grayer frozen in place "Dude. Come on. Or you'll be late for your own wedding" and pulled Grayer to the door and into the stretch limo. Soon they were on their way to Malibu beach where the wedding will be held.

Back at Grayer and Anna's apartment, five minutes ago:

Anna was pacing and her two friends, Jenny and Sandra who are bridesmaids are currently watching her freaking out. "OMG! What if he leaves just before the wedding. OMG! I am freaking out here. Jenny, how's my make-up? Can you see if my dress is alright? What about my hair? Oh gosh! Am so nervous right now I feel like puking" and Jenny said "NO! Anna! You look fine. Sit down please" and gently brought Anna to the couch where they were currently waiting for the stretch limo to arrive.

"OMG! I am so, so, nervous right now" Anna said. Little Angela was playing in her room with Jenny's daughter, Michelle and Danielle who are twins and Sandra's son, Henry. Angela, Michelle and Danielle will be the flower girls while little Henry will be the ring bearer.

"Anna, calm down. Grayer won't do those kinds of things. Okay?" Sandra said holding Anna's hand while Jenny nodded "Really?" Anna ask her two best friends "Really." the two of them said and Anna sighed "Thanks guys" and Jenny said.  
"Aww…that's what's friends are here for" and Sandra added "Yea. You can always count on us babe" and they shared a three-way hug. It was a tender moment for these three best friends. Then they broke off when they heard a car horn and they quickly grabbed their bags and bouquet for the wedding and called out for the kids and soon they were in the stretch limo and was on their way to Malibu beach.

When Anna came out from the limo paparazzi were waiting for them. She ignored the paparazzi group and made her way to the location together with the bridesmaids and flower girls and the ring-bearer. Since no one will escort Anna to the alter, she will be walking alone. The wedding song came on and the bridesmaids and the flower girls walked down the aisle first. After they were midway down the aisle, Anna walked slowly following the rhythm of the song as all eyes were on her and she hear many gasped and people whispering and complimenting on how gorgeous she looked that day.

She sees a few of her mom's friends and also her uncles smiling at her. She saw a glimpse of her Uncle Jason (AN: man he sounded old) crying and smiling at the same time. She couldn't help but smile as she sees Grayer's eyes staring at her. His blue eyes never moved as she finally arrived at the alter, and the priest said "Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here to today to join in Matrimony between Grayer Barron Mitchel and Anastasia Katelynne Gray." and the priest goes on with the ceremony.

After a few minutes, they both said their vows "I, Grayer Barron Mitchel take thee Anastasia Katelynne Gray as my lawfully wedded wife" and it was Anna's turn to say her vows "I, Anastasia Katelynne Gray take thee Grayer Barron Mitchel as my lawfully wedded husband" and the priest said "In my power vested in me, in the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Grayer and Anna shared a smile "You may now kiss the bride" the priest continued and without further wait Grayer gave Anna a sweet French kiss. They are happy they are finally husband and wife. They know they are always meant to be and are destined to be together till the end. And as cheesy as I say it would sound, they both lived happily ever after.

The End

The credit ends with the cast singing Katherine McPhee's song titled Love Story 

AN: Hey...so plz dun kill me for finishing the story but i hv 2...already run out of ideas and am too lazy 2 do honeymoon and i am soooo tired. so i apologize. So plz review and tell me what you think. Okay till next time....see ya!

ranimohd91


	9. Author's Note and Final Goodbye!

Author's Note:

Hey guys,

So i hope u all liked my story. i think What You Mean To Me will be my last fanfic and I hope u all liked my story. So i know u all are disappointed but the thing is i have to. i need to move on. i am already goin to college and i might not have time to write stories anytime soon. i might be too busy to even write even. i'm sorry. i hope u all will understand but i think what i do is the right thing to do. Well i hope this will be the last goodbye and i would like to dedicate a song for a very special friend of mine. she is singer4ever113. She is the best and i would like to sing a song for her before i go.

U know the song is for Graduation but i have no other songs dat i can think of. so here goes

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So to singer4ever113....whtever goal to want to achieve go for it. i have faith in u...and i will be praying for u......

So long farewell my friend. it been nice chatting with u..

ranimohd91


End file.
